Season 10/Songs
The Ring (But Not Scary) "Water park" Singers: Ooh, water park Soakin' up the sun till I'm a leather couch mom Soakin' in the water till my bones dissolve Ooh Ooh, wet butts Ooh Water park, water park, water park Ooh, water park. "Got to Get That Ring" Singers: Got to get that ring Gotta get it, gotta get it, gotta get it, gotta get it Gotta get those eye drops in, let's do it Do it, do it, do it to it Got to find that thing Gotta get the scuba crew into it You just gotta do it, do it, do it There's really nothin' to it, do it, do it Scuba, scuba, scuba, scuba to it Shoo-Ba, shoo-Ba, shoo-Ba, shooba-shoo it Shoo-Ba, shoo-Ba, shoo-Ba, shooba-shoo it Boys Just Wanna Have Fungus "Super Tina" Linda: There she is, Super Tina Wearing super clothes, flying 'cross the clouds Doing helpful stuff, finding kitchen things Corkscrew's in the drawer, gives it to her mom There she is, Super Tina Starin' at the butts, always at the butts There she is, cleaning the glasses Got to keep 'em clean, now she's spinning 'round Her glasses gonna fall, so she cannot see Okay, now she can see. She's Super Tina! Motor, She Boat "Hot Hot Hot" Gene: Yessa And a-rum bum bum And a-bum bum bum Yes, girls Me mind on fire, me soul on fire Felling hot, hot, hot Party people all round me Feeling hot, hot, hot What to do Pig Trouble in Little Tina "Pig Trouble Little Tina" Singer: There's an oink, onink in the night And it gives you such a fright He's got a tail that's curly And he's coming for you, girly You got pig trouble Pig trouble, little Tina And you can try your best to shout When you're smooching on that snout But you kissed a fetal pig And now you two are boyfriend-girlfriend You got pig trouble Pig trouble, little Tina Legends of the Mall "They're Called Pants" Singer: They're called pants, not can'ts They're called pants, not can'ts Ooh-ooh-ooh P-P-P-P-P-P-P-Pants P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-Pants, pants, pants, pants Pants, pants pants They're called pants, not can'ts Get yourself a new pair of pants They're called pants, not can'ts They're called pants, not can'ts Ooh-ooh-ooh P-P-P-P-P-P-P-Pants Land of the Loft "Rescue 9-1- Buns" Singers: Rescue 9-1-Buns, Whoo, Rescue 9-1-Buns, Yeah, Rescue 9-1-Buns, Whoo, Oh yeah, Get the whistle, Toot-toot, Get the whistle, Toot-toot, 9-1-Buns, Yeah, Uh! You got buns, I got Buns, Oh, no, an emergency, call 9-1-Buns, Rescue 9-1-Buns, Whoo, Rescue 9-1-Buns, Yeah, Rescue 9-1-Buns, Oh yeah, Get the whistle, Toot-toot, Get the whistle, Toot-toot, 9-1-Buns, Now We're Not Cooking With Gas "You're Mine" Bob and other singers: Bob: I can't believe you're really mine, You're a true gift from heaven, And I love you, Riverbrok Guy: Riverbrok Lake Farms heritage turkey, You were fresh killed, never frozen, Raised in the best conditions, Backup: Cost five times more than a regular turkey, Yeah, Bob: I can't believe you're really mine, Riverbrok Guy: It's really yours, Bob: You're a true gift from heaven, Riverbrok Guy: Gift from heaven, Bob: And I love you, Rivebrok Guy: It loves you too, Bob: I can't believe you'r really mine, Riverbrok Guy: You paid so much, Bob: You're a true gift from heaven, Riverbrok Guy: Hallelujah, Backup: And I louve you, Bob: Good Night, Popcorn All That Gene "Jiggle" Singers: Singers: Jiggle, jiggle, A-jiggle, a jiggle, Jiggle, Jiggle A-jiggle, jiggle, jiggle, jiggle, Jiggle, jiggle, A-jiggle, jiggle, jiggle, jiggle, Jiggle, Jiggle, Gene: A-Jiggly, jiggly, jiggly jiggly! Singers: The Gene Show, Gene, The Gene Show is everybody's favorite show about Gene, Gene: Scrambly, scrambly, scrambly, scrambly, scrambly, Singers: The Gene Show is everybody's favorite show about Gene, Gene: I'm Quiet Eli, baby! Singers: The Gene Show is everybody's favorite show about Gene Have Yourself a Maily Linda Christmas "Christmas Wrapping" Tina and family Tina: Bah, humbug, now, that's too strong, Cuase it's my favorite holiday, But all this... Year blur-blurred, Duh-da-da-da... energy, To add... already rushed, Just 'cause it is, the... 'tis the season, The perfect gift... would be Christmas by myself, Everyone: Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Wouldn't miss this one this year, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Couldn't miss this one this year, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Couldn't miss this one this year, Merry Christmas Drumforgiven "Drum Machine Song" Gene and Singers Gene: Bloo‐bloo‐bloo‐bloo‐bloo bloo‐bloo‐bloo‐bloo‐bloo Space Bl‐Bl‐Bloo‐bloo‐bloo‐bloo bloo‐bloo‐bloo‐bloo Singers: Don't you want to hear my space cowbell? Don't you want to hear it right now? Ooh Gene: Bloo‐bloo‐bloo‐bloo‐bloo bloo‐bloo‐bloo‐bloo‐bloo Space Singers: Don't you want to hear my space cowbell? Don't you want to hear it right now? Space Category:Music